PERCY'S BIRTHDAY!
by Teddehbear
Summary: Something I thought of at the last minute. Dedicated to Percy's birthday... HAPPY BIRTHDAY PERCY!


**Hey guys! So I know that I'm supposed to be on vacation right now, but there was something that kind of delayed that, so I'm going to California tonight. This is just a little something I thought of and I decided to write it up before I leave. Also, HAPPY BIRTHDAY PERCY! I keep saying that… :D**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO and HoO, yada yada yada.**

**Percy**

"Happy birthday brother!" a familiar voice said, waking me up in the progress. And before I knew it I was swept off my feet. My eyes shot open to see Tyson engulfing me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Tyson- can't- breathe-"I said losing air.

Tyson set me back down on my feet, but a smile was still plastered on his face.

"We need to make cake; no cake is no birthday, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" Tyson started singing at the top of his lungs.

I smiled at Tyson rubbing my shoulders from his hug. "It's fine, you don't need to make a cake." I said, but I doubt that he could hear me over his singing.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR-"Tyson stopped in mid-sentence and stared at me, his single eye widening. "NO! We need cake! NO, we need cake _now!_" Tyson decided and ran out the cabin.

I grinned and grabbed a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt. After changing into the outfit, I went out my cabin heading toward the cafeteria.

"Hey Percy! Happy birthday!"

"Happy birthday Percy!"

I got continuous encounters like this, some pats on the back, on and on. I guess I felt like, eh, _famous_ the whole while.

"Percy man!" I heard someone say to me from behind. I turned around to see Travis and Connor, welcoming me with their mischievous grins.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Is it already your birthday?" Travis asked sarcastically.

Connor pretended to wipe away a fake tear. "Th-they grow up so f-fast." Connor said and started to fake-sob into my shoulder.

I rolled my eyes and pushed him away. "Dramatic much?"

"Touché much?" Connor said stubbornly.

I ignored Connor's comment and asked them suspicious "Are you guys up to something…?"

Travis and Connor looked at each other, and then burst out laughing.

"Oh c'mon Percy, we're _always _up to something." Travis said.

"No, I meant since it's my birthday and all, if you're plotting something-"

"-against you?" Connor said, finishing my sentence.

The brothers grinned evilly, and Travis said "Well, let's just say, you better watch out." Travis said and they both laughed evilly in unison and walked away.

I shook my head and started walking again. I'll never get those Stolls.

"Percy!" someone shouted and just as I turned toward the direction of the voice, I felt someone hug me and red colored up my vision.

Rachel pulled away from me and said "Happy birthday, you'll never guess what-"Rachel stopped herself and cursed under her breath. "Um, I mean, it's a surprise, I mean-"She grinned sheepishly and said before she ran away "I was never good at keeping secrets."

I looked on quizzically at her direction before I went into the cafeteria.

"Perrrrrcy!" Grover bleated when he spotted me and rushed over for a hug.

"Whoa, hey it's only my birthday." I said when Grover almost made me lose my balance.

"Sorry, but it just seem that it was just yesterday that you were twelve and Nancy Bobofit was pelting her lunch into my hair." Grover said, and I just noticed he was on the verge of tears.

I grinned and said "Hey G-man, don't go all soft on me like the Stolls."

Grover nodded and puffed out his chest for effect.

"Hey Percy!" I heard someone say and saw Chris rushing to over to where I was.

I nodded at him and he said "Happy birthday and all, but Annabeth told me to tell you to meet by her cabin."

"Okay." I said, and thought I could just have breakfast later on.

I started making my way to the Athena cabin, and bumped into Leo on the way. "Hey Leo."

He nodded in my direction, but was too busy sketching into his notebook to look up.

"Fireworks- need gunpowder- Percy- Percy…" He trailed off and looked up at me. "Hey Percy!" He said a little too nervous and stuffed the notebook he was holding behind his back.

"What you got there?" I asked, attempting to look at the notebook.

"Nothing! I just- need to, uh… I have a meeting!" He said quickly and ran away. I frowned. First Rachel, now Leo…

I got to the Athena cabin and saw Annabeth sitting on the steps, continuously tucking a loose strand from her ponytail behind her ear. When she heard my footsteps, she looked up from the book she was reading and a grin spreaded across her face.

"There's the birthday boy." She said and got up to give me a hug.

I raised an eyebrow. "That's it? No birthday kiss, just a hug?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes and said "I think you'll just have to wait for the kissing part."

I fake pouted, and she laughed. "C'mon!" she said grabbing my hand and pulling me behind her.

"What? Where are we going? You know that I didn't eat breakfast yet?" I kept complaining.

She looked at me and said "You _do _know it's two in the afternoon, right?"

I shrugged and said "Fine, brunch, whatever."

Annabeth ignored me and kept walking. When she got to the beach, she pulled me to the dock and sat down on the edge.

I raised an eyebrow. "This is where you were taking me?"

"Stop complaining and sit down!" Annabeth said, patting the spot next to her.

Hesitating, I sat down.

"How about that kiss?" I asked and wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, but started leaning in anyway. My eyes fluttered closed, but at the last second she changed direction and kissed me on the cheek.

"Aw, c'mon on!" I said.

Annabeth laughed and leaned her head on my shoulder. "I meant it when I said you're going to have to wait."

I frowned, but rested my chin on her head. It felt like forever that we sat there. Sometimes we would pull in a little conversation here and there, or I would play with her hair, or we would just sit there in complete silence. I wasn't complaining, in fact, I felt in complete ease.

It was when the sun just started to set that we heard someone calling Annabeth's name. We turned around to find Thalia motioning us to her.

When we got to her, she said to Annabeth "Everything's prepared." Annabeth nodded and Thalia asked, smirking. "So, how did you distract kelp head over here?"

"Um, I'm right here." I said, but Thalia ignored me.

Annabeth smiled and said. "Athena always has a plan."

"What are you talking about?" I questioned them, but they ignored me.

"Okay, well don't keep us waiting!" Thalia said and ran off.

"What was that about?" I asked Annabeth but she only shook her head.

"You'll see." I didn't question her and she started pulling me back to the cafeteria.

I smirked and said "Felt bad for having me skip breakfast _and _lunch?"

Annabeth raised an eyebrow in my direction and said "Breakfast was your fault. You should really get an alarm clock or something."

I rolled my eyes when she pulled me into the cafeteria.

"Why are the lights off?" I asked, trying to adjust my eyes to the darkness.

Someone flipped on the light switch and I heard a huge "SURPRISE!" as I tried to adjust to the scene before me.

Balloons were covering up the ceiling, while a big banner that read "HAPPY BIRTHDAY PERCY!" was hung over a cake that looked like a blue brick, Tyson smiling behind it.

I felt myself grinning at my friends, and I felt Annabeth kiss my cheek and say "Happy birthday Percy."

I was lost for words, while I felt something hit my face.

"What da…?" I said and saw a mashed-up cupcake fall at my feet.

I looked up to two certain sons of Hermes cracking up. "Stolls…"

* * *

"This has to be the best birthday ever, well, you know, after the one where we had an underwater kiss." I said grinning at Annabeth whose head was on my shoulder. It was nighttime, but everyone was still up and fully awake. All of us were at the beach, and Annabeth and I were once again sitting on the edge of the dock.

Annabeth laughed and said "I'd have to agree to that."

We heard something explode above us, and we looked up to see a huge firework fading away. But not before I could read out the words HAPPY BIRTHDAY PERCY! Gods, I've heard those words so many times today.

"You know-"turning my attention back to Annabeth. "-another underwater kiss wouldn't hurt anything."

Annabeth looked and raised an eyebrow, but then smiled. "You're lucky it's your birthday, seaweed brain."

I grinned and pushed us both into the water, and without hesitating Annabeth crashed her lips into my mine.

_Second _best underwater kiss _ever_.

**I know, little cheesy. I'm in a hurry so I'm not going to do grammar check. Anyone like it?**

**Also, there's this new app on Facebook called a Demigod Creator. It lets you download a custom worksheet and create your own demigod character. You can upload your creation to the Percy Jackson Facebook page where people can vote for them. I haven't tried it out yet… but I'm gonna! I just don't know when…**

**Later peeps! (I can't believe I just said that… xD)**


End file.
